


Meme song challenge: Batfam

by Miss_Tulipa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My First Fanfic, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Tulipa/pseuds/Miss_Tulipa
Summary: So I saw this a few times and I decided why not. I chose to do 5 songs from my mixed playlist. It includes the main and I only mention Tim like once which is quite sad. If it seems short and unclear it is because I had like 3 minutes(and less) to write each of them.





	Meme song challenge: Batfam

**Author's Note:**

> So it might have a ton of incorrect sentences and the I is i in most since it doesn't autocorrect it. My second language is English so just point it out when you see a mistake.

1) You can only write in the endurance of the song  
2) No preplanning  
3) Put the playlist on shuffle

1.  
Panic! at the disco: This is gospel  
Black was it all around and then green. “Please let me rest” pleaded he but it was ignored. No wonder he came back angry he didn’t even want to be her risen. 

The next wasn’t easier if you expected that. He died and was stabbed in order to come back alive. But he was alright at least we think he is. 

2.  
Bad apple(English cover)  
Opposites attract they say like yin and yang but sometimes they really don’t. Like Selina and Bruce too different ‘hero and Villain’. But still they went round and round loving until the wedding. 

The wedding they were all excited until it became too much and they decided they shouldn’t stay together. And now they still talk… sort of but they are free at last.  
A happy end we guess. 

3.  
Owl city&Carly Rea Jepsen: Good time  
“Teen titans go!” was yelled to remember the good old days. Everyone was happy nothing was wrong. It was the yearly titans meeting. 

Old memories were revived again even some that should stay there in there old building. It was a fun day the best meeting in years. “Ah I hope Tim does this too later”Dick said to no-one the next day remembering it. 

4.  
Left Boy: Dangerous  
Like any other night it was dangerous but it was the usual. Swinging from high buildings and the famous dares of different batfam to each other. 

But the sing along was also not rare some even did it on purpose like Dick or Stephanie but also Jason would tune in sometimes. And the races who was the fastest were their favourite. But they knew it was all friendly. 

5.  
Imagine Dragons: Demons  
Sometimes don’t look in each other eyes they learned. The eyes hid their demons they caged. The ones you especially didn’t look directly in were Bruces, Jason, Cassandra and Damian eyes.

But that didn’t mean the others hadn’t also their demons. But what can you do everyone has them. But only the batfam dared because they are fa

**Author's Note:**

> End notes this is my first time posting my writing because I always end up not finishing what I start. But anyways let me know what you think!


End file.
